


Guy Talk

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Ships Mentioned In Passing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Soren asks Callum for some dating advice.
Relationships: Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Guy Talk

~ Guy Talk ~

"Hey, Callum."

Despite the casual greeting, Soren's tone sounded more shifty than friendly. Besides that, his overly-rigid posture clearly telegraphed his nervousness.

"What it is it, Soren?" Callum asked.

"Let me ask you something... man-to-man," Soren said, slinging an arm around Callum's shoulders.

 _Oh, no. Whatever this is, it's not going to be good_. Out loud, he said, "Uh... sure. I guess?"

"So, you've got an elf girlfriend," Soren began. "And your aunt's got a _hot_ elf girlfriend." After a brief pause, he added, "Literally."

"Um... yeah. What's your point, though?"

"So, dating elves is like... cool, right? How do I get an elf girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how did you do it?"

"It just kind of... happened."

Soren's expression was a mix of disappointment and confusion at this revelation.

"And anyway, why do you suddenly want to date an elf?" Callum asked. "I thought that green dragon was your girlfriend."

"What? Humans can't date dragons!" Soren burst out laughing at the idea, but his laughter soon died as he considered the concept. "Wait... _can_ humans date dragons?"

~end~


End file.
